


Непарные носки (Mismatched Socks)

by Sevima



Series: Двенадцать дней Рождества (The Twelve Days of Christmas) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северус намеревается выяснить причину данного явления.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Непарные носки (Mismatched Socks)

**Author's Note:**

Такое случалось редко, но Северус заметил, что чаще это происходило именно на зимние праздники. Или же, возможно, он замечал это именно в эти дни просто потому, что в это время года они проводили вместе больше одной недели подряд.  
  
Как-то он впервые сказал об этом вслух. Гарри в ответ слабо улыбнулся. Той раздражающей Северуса улыбкой, используемой исключительно в ситуациях, когда Снейп оказывался... ну... _неправ_. Что происходило довольно редко.  
  
\- О, да, мои носки - они от разных пар. Но это не потому, что Кричер совсем ослеп и я вместе с ним. Нет, - Гарри пожал плечами, упрямо _и_ , в то же время, как-то беспомощно. - Иногда я просто хочу так сделать.  
  
В тот раз Северус решил не продолжать расспросы дальше. Потому что, честно говоря, посчитал эту беседу глупой с первой же фразы. И хотя Гарри честно отходил в них весь день, Снейп не был так уж уверен, что... Возможно, Поттер просто подшутил над ним. От нечего делать. Он вспомнил об этом предположении в эти каникулы, когда Гарри, сговорившись с Кричером, решил приобщить зельевара к концепции "короткой простыни".  
  
Так что, увидев его, спящего на диване вновь в непарных носках, Северус остановился, но не затем, чтобы просто полюбоваться видом. Он не спеша потягивал чай из чашки и размышлял, как он мог бы выяснить, что стоит за этой древней привычкой Поттера без того, чтобы опускаться до банальных расспросов. В конце концов, если бы хотел, он бы давно все ему рассказал.

 

***

Он нашел домовика на кухне.  
  
\- Кричер, Гарри уже довольно давно является твоим хозяином. Сколько? Десять лет? Или одиннадцать?  
  
Эльф облизал сухие губы, после чего скорчил гримасу, будто съел что-то малоприятное.  
  
\- Девять.  
  
Северус знал, что на самом деле одиннадцать, но не собирался отвлекаться на маловажные детали.  
  
\- Он всегда проделывал этот фокус с носками? Надевал по одному от разных пар?  
  
Кричер не ответил. Прекратив шевелить челюстью, будто что-то пережевывая, он молча развернулся и снял с плиты чайник. Когда эльф закончил наливать в глиняную чашку кипяток, Снейп продолжил расспросы:  
  
\- Ну, так, да?  
  
Вернув чайник на плиту, Кричер повернулся лицом к магу и положил руки на стол, будто заранее готовясь к спору.  
  
\- Иногда.  
  
\- Он сказал, это не потому, что ты их перепутал, - Кричер даже не моргнул, так что Северус не знал, важна ли эта информация. - Ты знаешь, почему он это делает? - мужчина хотел добавить, _"Это не исключительно для того, чтобы позлить меня?"_  
  
Кричер фыркнл.  
  
\- Хозяин Гарри не сказал Кричеру, зачем он так делает, - произнес своим скрипучим голосом домовик.  
  
Старый эльф медленно поднял взгляд на лицо мага. Северус заметил блеск самодовольства в глазах Кричера, когда тот чуть склонил голову на бок. И тут он увидел, как уши домовика едва заметно дернулись.  
  
 _Да он же просто жутко доволен собой!_  
  
Кричер, может, и хитрый, но Северус точно знал, что надо делать. Развернувшись к выходу, он бросил на ходу:  
  
\- О, это неважно. Мне было просто любопытно.  
  
Он уже почти взялся за ручку двери, когда эльф кашлянул и наконец-таки заговорил:  
  
\- Хозяин Сириус носил непарные носки. Кричер рассказал об этом хозяину Гарри много лет назад.  
  
Снейп обернулся и уставился на домовика. Все еще держась за ручку, он ненадолго задумался.  
  
\- Сириус Блэк чего только не делал, чтобы привлечь к себе побольше внимания. Полагаю, это был один из способов, - махнул он рукой.  
  
Но Снейп знал, что получил то, что хотел. Значит, когда Гарри надевает непарные носки, он просто скучает по своему крестному. Дань памяти и акт уважения. Способ почувствовать себя немного ближе к тому, кто о нем заботился.  
  
Он собирался было уже уйти, когда Кричер вновь заговорил:  
  
\- Альбус Дамблдор тоже так делал.  
  
\- Как делал? - спросил Северус, стоя лицом к двери.  
  
\- Носил непарные носки. Хозяин Сириус рассказал как-то об этом Кричеру.  
  
Снейп не ответил. Выскользнув за дверь, он прошел по коридору до гостиной, где Гарри все еще спал в своих непарных носках.  
  
Северус не был уверен, что сможет, но решил и дальше делать вид, что не знает.


End file.
